Misaki's Sins
by AnimeAddikt93
Summary: Misaki playing out the 7 deadly sins. Pretty funny : Very cute
1. Pride

Seven Deadly

Recently I had an idea about Usagi and Misaki acting out all seven sins in a cute loving way. So this is me acting on that fangirlish desire. I think I did do an okay job with this one considering I had no clue what to write about. So here is pride.

Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica or any of the characters although that would be awesome. Enjoy!

Pride

Usami Akihiko doesn't have too much pride too admit how much he loves Misaki. But for Misaki it's a different story. But a homework assignment given by Kamijou-demon has made Misaki see the error of his ways at least for a while. So today Misaki vows to tell Usami Akihiko this daring author. This beautiful but mystical person whatever crosses his mind. The assignment was 15 things you love. Now 13 of these things ended up being about Usagi-san and a couple extra to create a list with 20 things he loved about the famous author.

Usagi's arm was draped over me in that death embrace he always has. I was pressed close to his chest and could feel his heart beating. One of the best things about waking up was waking up to that strong beating heart.

I untangled myself and made my way downstairs without waking the sleeping bear. Getting started on some omelets I thought about how grateful I was to stumble upon such a great person. A person Nii-chan couldn't or wouldn't love.

Usagi's love was unconditional. It knew no boundaries and kept me wondering. It kept me satisfied night after night no matter how many times I objected. No matter how much I bit down to keep the embarrassing sounds from escaping they did. All because of Usagi's love.

The bang of the door announced Usagi's presence. He sat at the table looking down at his eggs and grumpily began to eat. I stared at his bedhead and angry expression. Somehow this was adorable to me.

"Usagi-san…" He looked up. "You look cute." I went back to eating my eggs while he just stared at me in shock. I knew my cheeks were red I felt them burning. But I am stubborn and I made a vow to tell him what I was thinking no matter how embarrassing. No matter how bad it is.

I cleared the dishes as Aikawa walked in looking for her latest manuscript. Usagi's eyes kept darting to me while I was washing dishes. Aikawa seemed to sense something was up

"Usagi-san…I like when you look over at me." I turned back to the sink and continued cleaning up. I'm glad I decided to do this on a Saturday. Aikawa's mouth turned into a little "O"

"Well what's going on with him?" She unsuccessfully tried to whisper. Usagi just shrugged.

"He's been saying weird stuff since I woke up." But I saw Usagi look over again and I couldn't help but smile. Aikawa continued her lecture about getting this in on time and Usagi not losing sleep. To me it seemed like Usagi barely slept but he always had so much energy when he did things with me.

"Usagi-san…you barely sleep. How do you have so much energy all the time?" He looked up like I slapped him or something.

"Him have energy? That's funny." Aikawa laughed until she saw I was serious. "Usagi what do you do when I'm gone dance around or something? How come you never have energy around me?" Aikawa whined and blabbered on but Usagi's eyes where focused on my eyes. My cheeks turned red and before I embarrassed myself anymore I went to clean the kitchen.

Usagi walked in for some more coffee and stared at me for a while. I knew he was wondering what the hell my problem was. I was even wondering that on this point. He leaned against the wall with his coffee.

"Usagi-san…you look cool like that." I went back to wiping down the counter as he stared at me in shock. Aikawa seemed a little shocked too but I just wiped down the counters and floor like everything was normal.

Aikawa left and Usagi worked on his manuscript. Every once in a while he would look up at me as I was doing my homework and every time I couldn't help but smile

"Alright, Misaki what is going on?" Usagi stood up and walked over to me. "You're acting strange."

"I'm just telling you what I think." Now he thinks I'm a freak. Thanks Kamijou-demon. Usagi narrowed his eyes. "You're scaring me." His expression softened a bit.

"Misaki come here." Usagi moved his laptop off his lap and patted the spot next to him. I sat down hesitantly. He was always doing something perverted. Not that I didn't like it sometimes but hey everybody needs attention. Not all the time though and that was what Usagi-san didn't seem to understand. So I sat down a little farther away than he wanted and looked over into those purple eyes. His gaze never faltered, he never seemed insecure. He just looked at me with those deep eyes, those deep eyes I had come to love and wanted to wake up to forever and ever.

"Um…Usagi-san…I like your eyes." He blinked and smiled.

"Misaki, what is all this about?"

"Well….I had a homework assignment where I had to write a list of all the things I loved. It was only 15 things. I ended up writing a much longer list though…and I realized how lucky I am." I took a deep breath. "A lot of my list was things I love about you and living with you. I like making you happy and I like being happy here with you." I didn't get out my feelings often. By the end I was a stuttering mess. I couldn't even look up.

"Misaki…you're adorable." How could he say that without faltering or being embarrassed? It didn't seem fair. He was always saying so many nice things to me but when it came to him I could barely get out "your hair looks nice" today had been one of the hardest days for me. After I said something I thought I might collapse. So how does Usagi do it?

"Usagi-san…I-I-I love you." So I finally swallowed my pride and told Usagi-san what I thought about him. He stopped his work right away and threw me over his shoulder and walked up the stairs. This happened enough so I knew what would happen next. The only thing different about this time was I didn't fight or complain. I gave myself to Usagi-san willingly.

We made love our lips locked the whole time him swallowing my moans that normally embarrassed me so much. I didn't tell him to stop once. I just let him ravage my body until the moon was high in the sky and we couldn't move anymore. And to think doing my homework actually had a good effect on something.

"So Misaki, what are you thinking now?" It was a couple minutes to midnight. And tomorrow I would be my normal self.

"That tomorrow I won't tell you what I'm thinking. But I'm thankful for today. I'm thankful for having you here." I snuggled into Usagi and breathed in a scent that was his own, cigarettes, soap, shampoo, and that part of him that was just Usagi. Moments like this only come once in a lifetime if you have too much pride they'll pass you buy.

"Well, then before tomorrow comes I'll make you remember why today was special." I felt Usagi's strong arms around me and his lips touching every part of me.

"Not again Usagi!" But I let him have his way. This wouldn't happen too often.


	2. Wrath

Author's Note: This one was hard because I had no clue what anyone would be so angry about. I finally got a good idea though so here goes it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica or any of its characters enjoy!

Wrath

The door slammed open as my tired landlord made his way down the steps for breakfast. Every morning was like this. A barely-alive-do-to-never-doing-work-on-time Usagi would make his way down the steps, deposit Suzuki-san on the couch, and sit at the table without saying a thing for a while.

I got his coffee ready and put it in front of him before taking off my apron. I sat down gave my thanks and began to eat. Usagi-san was always so tired. Maybe if he finished his work on time it would be like that. I finished my omelet and walked over to Usagi.

"You need to get more sleep. It's Saturday so I'll just be cleaning. How about you go and rest upstairs?" Usagi mumbled something and got up he grabbed me and began walking up the stairs. "Usagi! No I can't! I have…chores and…and homework!

"Do it later." He grumbled and tossed me on the bed. He seemed grumpier than normal.

"Usagi-san…" I put one hand on his forehead. No fever. I left my hand on his cheek. He seemed a little more awake now. His eyes got a little wide then he smiled.

"I'm fine…just out of my Misaki." Oh, no.

"Usagi! Go to sleep!" I had to get out of this somehow. But he had me pinned down already. That jerk. Stupid Usagi. His lips pressed against mine roughly which was unlike him. It had been a couples days since he'd been home. It's not my fault he had one of those trips or conventions. Whatever it was it wasn't my fault! But I did miss him. I slept in his room every night he was gone. The only thing I had left was his scent. "Usagi…" I kept my hands on him to make sure it wasn't another dream. "Stupid Usagi…"

"I'm sorry. I won't leave again."

Misaki set down one of Usagi's latest BL novels and did everything in his power not to have an outburst. "Stupid Usagi…thinking he can just use me in these things!" That damn Usagi. The door slammed open to Usagi's room revealing one very pissed off pervert.

"What are you yelling about now Misaki?"

"Um, nothing. It's nothing! Hahaha!" Crap. He's up early. Usagi dropped Suzuki on the couch and lay down. I moved away as slowly as possible until I felt that lethal grip and was pulled on top of Usagi. "Usagi! You pervert! Let me go!" I felt Usagi's lips all over my neck and as usual I couldn't even make a coherent sentence.

I bite down on my lip but it wouldn't hold back anything for long like always. Usagi always had some way of melting my rage no matter what I did. I felt his hands everywhere, in places no one else would touch the way he did and sure enough my defenses went down. Everything would've been fine if I didn't open my eyes to see my brother Takahiro standing there.

I sat up and looked at the pure fury on Takahiro's face. Usagi just looked shocked. Obviously Takahiro wanted to surprise us with a visit but he probably wasn't thinking he'd walk in on something like this. I didn't know what to say or what to do. I could feel the tears in my eyes.

Takahiro was so fast I didn't even see it coming. A slap so hard it knocked me over was placed. I fell onto Suzuki-san and sat there in disbelief. Takahiro was trying to attack Usagi next but not really succeeding. So this is what pure anger was like in its most dangerous form. Wrath.

After an angry Takahiro was kicked out and I was holding ice to my face I thought about Usagi and I. Our relationship was real no matter what anyone thought. I promised myself if anyone hurt Usagi my wrath would be ten times greater than Takahiro's.

Usagi sat with a blank stare on his face mourning an ended friendship. So I crawled over and gave him a deep kiss so we could pick up where we left out and forget everyone and everything. I could feel Usagi's pure anger turned into pure love.

The kind of love that makes you blush and scream and sweat and maybe if you're not embarrassed enough beg for more. But I was too embarrassed so I settled on giving Usagi a well-earned kiss.

"I love you Usagi-san." He smiled and whispered back, "I love you too Misaki. More than you can imagine." But I think I knew. He was willing to give up his first love and his best friend for me and I was willing to give up to the only family I had left.

I said I'd never do it again but….I willingly gave Usagi my body to play with and I enjoyed every minute of it.


	3. Envy

Thanks so much for reviews already! It makes me so excited since this is one of my first stories and I won't be taking long to upload new chapters seeing as it's summer and I have nothing else to do!

Author's note: This one was especially fun for me!

Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica or its characters

Envy

Usagi sat at his laptop typing away. He always had a straight face like he didn't just pillage my body, mind, and soul. I was so jealous. I wish I could look at him like normal after the things he made me feel. My cheeks were still burning from the sweet things he whispered to me while do all _those _things.

I wonder what it would be like to be as confident as Usagi-san. I clutched a mini Suzuki tighter to my chest and closed my eyes. I don't think I'd ever be able to do the things Usagi-san did with a straight face.

Maybe if he tried though…Misaki suddenly needed to make a plan. But how could he do those things to Usagi-san? He tried before and was slung over Usagi's shoulder back to the toy infested bedroom where he was tortured all night long. There had to be something…

I felt Usagi's eyes on me but just stared at Suzuki-san willing a brilliant plan to pop into my head. When I heard the sound of Usagi's fingers hitting the keys again I knew what I needed to do. I didn't like pulling Usagi-san away from his work but he did it to me all the time so I guess it was only fair this way.

I climbed up onto the couch and stuck my head between the laptop and Usagi's busily typing hands. I knew I was in a dangerous position being so close and all but this is the only thing I could think of.

Usagi looked like his eyes might pop out of his head. What do I do next? I never thought of what comes after this! This is why I'm barely passing every class! Think fast Misaki! I pressed my lips to Usagi's with all my strength. The laptop fell and landed on Suzuki thank god. I would never forgive myself if a whole story was ruined.

When I pulled away from the kiss I could barely breathe. Suddenly I was glad Usagi was the one who ran all this stuff. It left me little thinking to do. All I had to do was feel and that was better than putting all this effort into a little sneek attack. Now I knew why Usagi wouldn't take no for an answer. All this was hard work.

I wasn't so envious anymore but the damage had already been done. Usagi had that evil glint in his eyes that meant I wouldn't be able to walk for the rest of my life.

"What's with you Misaki? You didn't get enough attention earlier?" He seemed amused. Oh crap! That's right it had only been a little while since the last time we had sex. Usagi probably thought his perviness was rubbing off on me or something.

"Um…no way Usagi-san! I just wanted to give you a kiss that's all!" He wasn't buying it. Hell I didn't even buy it myself. But honestly it wasn't supposed to turn out this way!

"Well, you're getting more than that." With much resistance I was wrestled to the floor. Why did I have to have a brain that came up with such _stupid _ideas? There on the floor Usagi took me to that place where I forget everything and just feel. But I don't think I'll ever be envious of him again.


	4. Sloth

Author's Note: Not really sure about this one but here goes it! I made sure Misaki's mind wasn't as guarded when he is tired and he says some pretty funny things. Enjoy

Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica or any of its characters

Sloth

For once I didn't feel like getting up early and making breakfast or cleaning. I untangled myself from Usagi and grabbed one of his over-sized shirts. I slipped it on and walked downstairs. The floor was freezing so I slipped on Usagi's slippers which he deposited by the stairs before our long evening.

I dug in the fridge for something easy to prepare. Eggs. I finished cooking them just as Usagi made his loud entrance. I stifled a yawn and made my way to the table. Usagi took one look at me and put on one of _those _smiles. Great. I wasn't in the mood to fight back today.

"Good morning Usagi-san." I sat down with my knees tucked into my chest and took a bite of eggs.

"Different outfit today Misaki. Trying to mix things up around here?"

I yawned. "Just tired Usagi. Which is your fault anyway." I stretched a bit. An amused Usagi watched me as he ate his breakfast. When we were finished Aikawa burst in a blur of energy like always. She looked me up and down and then looked at Usagi eyebrows raised.

"What is this?" She asked. "Why is Misaki in your clothes? Is this for inspiration for your next novel?" I swore she had stars in her eyes.

"It will be." Usagi put his plate in the sink. They both looked shocked when I laid down on the couch instead of heading to the kitchen.

"Usagi-san…I think I need a day off or something." He looked at me like I just threatened to blow up the house. Couldn't I be unbelievably lazy for a day or two. Usagi sat down on the couch and I moved so my head was in his lap. He just stared at me.

"Did you finish your manuscript Akihiko?" Aikawa sat in the chair eyeing my suspiciously.

"Probably not." I mumbled.

"Why do you say that Misaki?" She looked like she might explode.

"He was doing other things all night." I stretched and closed my eyes. Usagi spit water all over the place. Aikawa got those huge eyes again.

"What? What happened!" She hopped out of her chair and practically sat on me. Sheesh. Talk about over reactions.

"What do you think Aikawa?" I was curious about what she did think. Aikawa did have an over active imagination when it came to me and Usagi. She made up most of those…scenes in all his BL novels that made me cringe. They were things I would probably never think of doing but they popped into her mind so easily.

"You guys totally went at each other in the bathroom!" She hopped up and Usagi looked shocked.

"Score one for Aikawa." I mumbled sleepily.

"Oh my god. I was just kidding." She looked shocked. Then looked between the two of us. "You guys really…." I laughed.

"Relax Aikawa. Its okay. See?" I pecked Usagi on the cheek and got up. "I'm gonna go to sleep. I don't know why I'm so tired." I walked upstairs while Aikawa and Usagi talked quietly. I could see him laughing at Aikawa's fangirl reaction. Really where the hell did she think he got all his inspiration? With two characters named after us what did she think was going on here?

I snuggled into the spot Usagi just shortly came out of and breathed in deeply. Why did I want to do nothing but lay here today? There was a lot that needed to be done. I couldn't just sit here and do nothing. But I was always doing something. So maybe laying here was just want I needed.

When I was tired bad things seemed to slip out of my mouth. I mean I just accidentally told Aikawa that I was with Usagi-san. I guess that shouldn't be too bad though…I mean she didn't have a bad reaction. I didn't even ask him what he thought of it though and that wasn't too good of me.

What if I said something else bad? All because I was being so lazy and tired it could lead to death. My phone rang and I looked at the caller ID. Sumi senpai.

"Hi, Misaki here!" Why was I suddenly cheerful when it came to this guy who threatened my relationship. Must be because I didn't have many other friends.

"Hey Misaki. Called to see if you started your assignment yet." I could hear Sumi's fingers hitting keys quickly. Always in a rush. His funeral would probably be rushed.

"I was gonna start it yesterday…" Stupid Usagi-san and his habits.

"But?" Sumi stopped typing.

"Usagi-san needed inspiration for his next novel." I felt like a girl talking like this on the phone to my friend in Usagi's clothes. It was weird.

"Inspiration? What is that supposed to mean?" I heard a scratchy noise like Sumi was crossing out notes or something. I wonder if I should tell him the truth. I mean Sumi might tell somebody.

"You know. Some of this and some of that." Close enough I guess.

"Some of what?" It was dead silent. No more typing or whatever else was going on.

"Oh you know Sumi." One of Usagi's huge slippers fell off and got lost in the blanket. Damn Usagi-san and his giant feet.

"Misaki you seem different today."

"I'm the same as always Sumi." Just tired as hell and half delusion. "I'm kinda sloth like today though. That paper isn't getting done until tomorrow." I yawned. Sumi was boring me. Everything seemed to bore me today. "But I'll leave you to your paper Sumi. Bye." I hung up and flung the phone into a pile of clothes.

Usagi walked in and eyed me suspiciously. He was probably wondering what my problem was today. Hell I didn't even know what my problem was today. So if he asked I had no answer. But he just walked over and pinned me down.

"Did you think you could kiss me and just walk away? First looking all cute in my clothes, and then laying like that on the couch. Then you tell Aikawa. SO Misaki are you asking for it?" Was I? Maybe I was just being lazy.

"Maybe. I don't know. I just feel more sluggish than usual." Usagi was already stripping me and lucky for him today I didn't protest.


	5. Gluttony

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews guysss!

Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica or any of the characters.

Gluttony

I was making breakfast in the kitchen when Usgai-san made his usual dramatic entrance. I don't know what it was but lately I couldn't get enough of him. Even I knew I was over indulging and he probably got the feeling that something was up. I knew my protests were getting weaker and weaker so today I had to step it up!

I popped a couple of the mini omelets in my mouth before I made my way to the table. Lately I was just hungrier and hungrier. I wanted a lot of a lot of things lately. I sat across from Usagi-san who was grumbling about pulling another all-nighter into his coffee.

"Just get your work done and it'll be okay Usagi-san." I put food on his plate and he poked at it tiredly. "If you're not going to eat that I will." He looked up and I kept eating. "What?" I said around a mouth full of rice. "You want something different? We have other stuff if you're tired of rice and omelets."

"Misaki, why are you so hungry?" He ate some of his omelet never taking his eyes off of me.

"You make me this hungry." It popped out before I could stop it. So I shoveled more food in my mouth so I wouldn't say anything else embarrassing. Damn it.

He smiled. "I guess you will need some energy if you are going to get through this week. I need my Misaki badly since I'm finally done all these books." Shit.

Inside my head I knew though that this is what I wanted. I couldn't tell him that so I kept eating while mumbling a half-hearted "Stupid Usagi."

I got up when I was done and cut up some fresh fruit. I munched on some while I watching Usagi put the finishing touches on another BL novel. I looked up when someone walked in. KAMIJOU-DEMON! What was he doing here?

I fixed some tea and walked out to place it on the table. Kamijou and Usagi were chatting like this kind of thing was normal when he looked up and locked eyes with me. His jaw dropped and he looked at me and Usagi over and over again.

"This is the guy you love? He's just a kid!" Ah. So that explains it. Stupid Usagi told Kamijou-demon who happens to be his friend all about our relationship. Shitty Usagi.

"I'm 19 for your information. I'm not a kid." I finished pouring drinks and Usagi just smiled. "You're gonna get it later stupid Usagi!" I stomped away. Get what I didn't know. I mean I was no threat to someone so tall…and muscular…and tactful…and great. WAIT! I was supposed to be mad. This was no time to get caught up in my fantasies.

Kamijou-demon and Usagi talked for awhile longer. I could feel their eyes on me as I cleaned up this and that. I couldn't hear any of their conversation and maybe it was better that way. I was beginning to feel a familiar ache though. That pain in my heart I get when Usagi-san leaves for too long but he was right here. I don't know what could've made me wanted him to badly.

I ran up the stairs to Kamijou-demon and Usagi's surprise and turned on the vacuum. I cleaned the whole upstairs until the pain was taken over by the growling of my stomach. Making my way back downstairs I prepared lunch. Somehow I ended up having an awkward lunch with Usagi-san and Kamijou. The whole time I was fidgety and not really satisfied with anything I ate.

I know I was getting strange looks the whole time. I couldn't look at Usagi right now though. Not when he had a guest. I just needed him to smile to get me through. I could live off that smile for days. I wouldn't be able to see it if I kept looking at my empty plate though.

"I didn't know you could eat so much kid." Kamijou better stop calling me kid.

"Yeah me either." I cleared the plates and hid in the kitchen until I heard the demon leave. He called goodbye to me but I didn't answer. I was too busy daydreaming. When Usagi pinned me against the wall in the kitchen for once I actually sighed in relief.


	6. Greed

Author's Note: Thank you so much for everyone's reviews! It's exciting to see! And with everyone's help and ideas I have come up with something I hope you'll like for the next Chapters. I got a lot of ideas from everyone so thanks! Also I got one review that I want to pay attention to really quick. And that is from Theressa! She made a comment that I talk about them having sex without saying it. I thought that was funny because I don't even realize I do it! Maybe because it'd be boring if I said "and then they had sex" I just try to describe it in a more interesting way! But I loved all the reviews and that's why I try to get chapters up as fast as I can. Sorry for rambling! Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica or any of its characters sadly

Greed

The wind picked up and blew my scarf over my face. Another troublesome trip to the store for Usagi's dinner. If I didn't do this though he'd starve and die. None of his adoring fans would want that. That'd be the last thing I'd want….

Grabbing a basket I made my way to the vegetable section where a boy was putting a massive amount of cabbage into a cart. He was with the principal at the college Miyagi-sensei. My hands kept moving towards things but I'd pull them back. Lately I felt like my cooking wasn't as satisfying. All I wanted was Usagi-san but lately he seemed a little distant.

It didn't really help that I couldn't do what I wanted to without fear of fainting. These past six days though I had been a little daring. Must be a full moon or something.

"Just get something!" A loud voice brought me back from my thoughts where I was holding some sweet potatos and some celery. No one would eat those together. It was the boy with all the cabbage.

"Oh hello Miyagi-sensei." I ignored the rude kid.

"Ah, Takahashi. Don't worry about this angry one here. This is Shinobu." The kid's eyes narrowed. "Takahashi goes to the university Shinobu. Kamijou is always giving this kid some kind of trouble. Poor thing."

"Honestly Shinobu, I'm not sure what to get. I'm not sure what Usagi-san wants. He never complains…but still…" Maybe I should just buy bento or something….or maybe I could make him a bento.

Lately I've been feeling guilty. I haven't wanted Usagi to go anywhere. I just sit here though while he goes to all his functions. I'm never sure what to do. I always miss him when he goes. Not to mention the fact that I have all sorts of…weird dreams.

"Are you okay?" I looked up at Shinobu. He didn't seem so scary anymore.

"Fine." I put down everything and walked out. I didn't feel like cooking today. I stopped at a takeout place and got dinner there. I walked home slowly. For some reason I was dreading getting there.

When I walked in I found a note. Usagi was somewhere else again. Some business dinner. Why did he always have to go somewhere? I wanted him here to myself. Wait what! I wanted him to myself. Well I knew I loved Usagi-san but….I'd never been very jealous with the exception of Aikawa and Isaka. That's because the flaunt everything in my face. They know him better…but I know his feelings better and that's what counts right?

With a sigh I set dinner down on the table. I looked on the counter and saw a bottle of sake. Maybe just a cup….I poured myself a glass to go with dinner and ate alone without bothering to turn the light on. "This sucks…" Before I knew it I filled my cup again and again and again. When the bottle was empty I sat in the middle of the kitchen floor. I had a case of the hiccups bad…

"Stupid Usagi-san! Leaving me here all alone all the time!" I heard the door slam and peaked around the corner to see Usagi and Aikawa.

"Usagi!" I tripped over my shoe I left there when I went to go get more to drink. Aikawa looked at Usagi and then at me. "Why do you keep leaving everywhere to see them all the time when I'm here?" Wait that wasn't what I wanted to say!

"What is he talking about?" Aikawa whispered. She looked over and saw the bottle then pointed it out to Usagi. I was getting a major case of déjà vu…now I remember. Aikawa left all those chocolates and I ate almost all of them. But this situation was a little different….

I got up slowly and bumped into the couch. "Usagi! I ate dinner in the dark!" Another trip. Over Suzuki-san this time. "Why is there so much stuff in this room?" I mumbled. Usagi had an amused smile on his face.

"And what are you doing bringing a girl home when you have me here?" It was starting to get to the point that I couldn't understand myself. And even though I wanted to be quiet more things kept tumbling out of my mouth. Isaka walked in then with Usagi's coat.

"What I'm not enough for you? I like offer myself all the time!" It took about ten tries to get up. Let's make this clear I cannot hold any alcohol even a little. Isaka looked between us.

"What's with chibi-tan?" Isaka asked.

"I think…he's drunk." Aikawa said.

"I am not! I just had some!" I slipped and fell on the couch as Usagi picked up the empty bottle. "Usagi!"

"Why do you keep yelling my name? I'm right here." He probably didn't understand I couldn't control what I was saying.

I slowly made my way over to him although the room was spinning. I fell into him and held on to keep my balance. "I was at the store and I couldn't find anything…" The rest turned into a bunch of mumbling and things I couldn't even understand because I started crying.

Aikawa and Isaka awkwardly stood there. Isaka looked like he might laugh and Aikawa just looked shocked. I wonder what the hell I was saying.

"And you left but I only got stupid takeout! I know that's why you left! Because you didn't want takeout!" I lost my grip on his shirt and to the floor right on my butt. Usagi just looked shocked.

"You want me to read to you?" He just stared at me. I said that?

"What? No! Everyone leave!" I clumsily pushed everyone out. "Usagi-san…I missed you! But you kept going places!" I sat on the couch. He sat down next to me.

"Misaki…"

"Sometimes I need you to Usagi! Stupid!" Now I was just embarrassed. I was a grumbling, falling mess and now I embarrassed Usagi. Great. "Just…come here." I pulled him close and gave him a kiss on the cheek. I never knew I could miss someone who was so close to me. He was sitting right here and yet…I still missed him. I was being selfish and greedy…I knew it. Without his writing Usagi-san would have nowhere to live and I probably wouldn't either.

It was only natural for him to go to dinners and conventions. But every time he left…every single time a little part of me wanted to keep him here. So, him being gone all week took half of me with him. I missed him and I needed him. And though I never wanted to admit it I liked him giving me so much attention. I never got all that attention in my life.

When Takahiro had to work I was left behind and although he took care of me I constantly missed him. But he wasn't like Usagi he didn't make time for me no matter what and even though he worked for me to have a good life…I was always wanting something. And Usagi-san had what I wanted.

"You said I can be selfish with you, so I'm being selfish Usagi-san…" So when Usagi started to ravage my body like he always does I didn't cover my mouth and I didn't fight back. I was selfish and enjoyed every minute of it.

I woke up in the morning with a killer headache. I was still on the couch with Usagi halfway on top of me. I looked at the time. I had over slept. In fact I missed class altogether. But I was happy. Usagi stirred beside me.

"Usagi-san…I slept too much and missed school." He looked at the clock.

"I must've tired you out." I could feel my face turning red. It's funny how you can miss someone so much and want to punch them in the face the next day.

But this week I've been finding out how wrong I've been. The worst thing is I gave myself willing to Usagi-san…again. He might start to get cocky before long….

Author's Note: Animeaddikt93 here! Only one more chapter left to this story! And yes I saved the best for last: dun dun dun LUST. With this one I am going to have to get creative because I've been trying to find ways for Misaki to…ask for it? I guess. Now I need him to be over the top. This one so far I think is my favorite. The idea of Misaki being black out drunk is something no one really expects! But him chasing after Usagi might be even better!

Review please and thank you

Another note: Thanks a lot to Junjou-Angel for my idea for the next and last chapter of this story! But if you like my writing style I also wrote Junjou in Wonderland and Goodnight Condo! XD


	7. Lust

Author's Note: Okay so sometimes (all the time) in Junjou Romantica (well at least the anime) they leave Misaki and Usagi doing something (in a ferris wheel, train,etc.) but you only get to guess. So I thought this was perfect to use for lust. This is the last chapter and I wanted it to be the cutest. I also wanted to be a little more forward about the sex scenes but it's nothing anyone can't handle. Hope you like it :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica or any of the characters…blah blah blah you've heard this before.

**Lust!**

Fighting with Usagi-san always made me anxious, but I never thought I'd be standing here crying into the phone like some lovesick girl. I just wanted him back. I just wanted to apologize. Being with Takahiro made me realize something…

I've gone through my whole life pretending. I pretended to be okay after my parents died for Takahiro's sake. I didn't need him holding up a job _and _trying to comfort me. It would put so much unwanted stress on him and I didn't want things to be that way.

I pretended not to be lonely when Takahiro would leave me home alone. Because I was already a burden I just sat in my room and sobbed to myself. I would cry in quiet with no one just so he would never know. Just so I didn't have to cause him more trouble.

At school I pretended to be happy around the small group of friends I had. I didn't want to become the gloomy friend who ruined trips. I didn't want them to know that I was really just a depressed person.

And deep down inside me….I knew I pretended to like girls. In my whole life I never had a crush on anyone until Usagi came around. I know it is a little weird. Everyone likes someone in almost every grade but not me.

I first realized I liked Usagi when I sat down with him for breakfast. I told him that I really didn't want to be any trouble for him and he said…"I need someone like you around." That simple. He needed me. It was a strange feeling, having someone depend on you.

After he said that I saw him differently. I still can't quit figure it out now as I stand here wiping my eyes like a baby. I can't comprehend the pure love I feel for him. My first, last, and always. Hopefully he felt the same way I felt about him.

"Just wait for me." Usagi's voice was loud and clear. It never felt so nice to hear his voice that more tears came. I barely got out an "okay" before I hung up the phone and sat down on a nearby bench.

I always say I don't like the things Usagi does to me. But I say a lot of things to try and make my life easier. And if he was really forcing me to do anything I wouldn't be with him. And now more than ever I miss his loving cold hands. Because without him I'm just a burden again.

Takahiro wants a family not a depressed little brother to rain on his parade. I never knew I could feel so lonely because of one person. And I know it might be wrong saying this…but I never even felt this heartbroken when my parents died.

XXX(next scene)

When the train pulled up and I saw Usagi the only thing I could do was run. Run straight into his arms and make him promise to never leave me again. Even after the train sped off I stayed there in his arms for such a long time. I wasn't even embarrassed about anything.

After what felt like forever Usagi took me back to a car with a bed in it. We were staying the night? Maybe that's why it took him so long to get here. I sat on the bed.

"Usagi-san….I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything I said…I was just scared about having to leave you and live with Takahiro again…" I could feel the tears coming. My eyes started stinging and my vision got blurry. To my surprise when I looked up Usagi was crying.

"I thought I wasn't going to see you again Misaki…" It was all too much. The tears spilled over. They were hot and bitter. He'd held them back so long in fear of Takahiro hearing him crying that he couldn't stop himself anymore.

"Stupid Usagi!" I wiped my eyes knowing I looked like a little kid. He always made me cry this way. And once I start it's impossible to stop. Unless you use Usagi's method.

When Usagi kissed me I kissed back with all I had. Sometimes you aren't grateful for the things you have. And I thought after my parents died I would never make that mistake again. But I never thought I would have anyone like Usagi in my life. So through my tears I smiled.

I had someone so amazing in my life. I had someone to love me back and…I got it on the first try. I would never be able to want another when I had Usagi-san. And though I don't say it often I loved him with all my heart.

So when Usagi began to unbutton my shirt I didn't call him stupid or a pervert. I just tried to calm my shaking hands to help him with his. I leaned him and breathed in that scent I hadn't smelled in what felt like so long the cigarettes, soap, and something unique that made Usagi smell the way he did and he did the same to me.

And when he pushed me down with the desire burning in those lavender eyes and I had to close mine. It was hard to take everything like that after so long. So when I heard "Look at me." In that voice…in that voice I've grown to love I could barely bring myself to do it.

When I finally looked up his stare was just as shocking as before. But this time I didn't look away I stared back even though it sent electric through my body and lifted my hands to his pants. But for that I had to close my eyes and this time he let me.

And that night Usagi gave himself to me and I gave myself to him. I just remember his warm breath and for once…his hands were warm. And even though I know we inconvenienced everyone near us that was on that train I was happy.

I just remember being happy falling asleep in Usagi's arms because he smiled the smile everyone else rarely sees but I get to see it almost every single day. And I remember thinking I'd do anything for that smile. I think I told him that too. He just kissed me and smiled.

And I thought that night was perfect but waking up in a whole different place was even better. Where no one knew us, where me and Usagi could be a couple. And I'll never forget after looking around in wonder hearing Usagi say "Happy Birthday Misaki." With a smile.

I wasn't lonely anymore.

Thank you! Please review


End file.
